


looking for yet another fic lmao

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger Bashing, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ron Weasley Bashing, but i don't know any other way to describe it, i don't really want to call it bashing, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pls help me my crops are dying
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	looking for yet another fic lmao

hello i'm looking for a fic in which hermione and ron abandon harry during the deathly hallows! i put the bashing tags tentatively because i don't THINK the fic was bashing them, but uh,,,,, they certainly don't look good during the fic lmao

anyway, thank you for all the help!!!


End file.
